particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Orinco people
The Orincos (Orinco language: Orink'o) are a native people of Dovani. Part of the larger group of Shinjalans, they generally inhabit areas along the west coast of Dovani, primarily in Lourenne and Sekowo. In Lourenne they were culturally assimilated within the dominant post-colonial Canrillaise culture, so that most of them are unaware of their ethnic origins, while in Sekowo they generally retain their cultural and religious identity. History Ancient Period Among the first human settlers in Sekowo were several groups of nomads calling themselves *Shineyalane'es or *Shinyalane'es that came from the east around the 2nd millennium BCE. Many of them settled down in the southern region around Carcosa, and were the ancestors of the Shinjalan peoples. The Southern Shinjalans, the Orincos, were organized in city-states from around the 2nd century BCE, when their civilization entered its Golden Age. They excelled in literature, philosophy, historiography, architecture, natural science and many other fields of human knowledge. In 175, the king of Carcosa, Pacal the Great, unified most of what is now Sekowo in a short-lived empire, which lasted for a few centuries and formed the basis of a unified pre-colonial Sekowan culture. After the fall of the Tsekwon Empire, many of the Orinco city states became independent, especially those in Sekowo's mountainous north. When, in 1299, most of Sekowo became a part of the Empire of Gao-Soto, previous political systems were left largely intact, while the northern city states remained independent. These began to send tribute to the Empire in 1352-1367. The fall of Gao-Soto left the Orinco city-states under the rule of the Mō Dynasty. Colonial Period With the establishment of Egelian presence in Sekowo beginning with 1657, the Orincos were gradually brought under Egelion's domination, together with the rest of the country. Before the Egelian conquest, the center of Orinco culture was in the South of Sekowo, with various city-states scattered in the North as well. But after the fall of Manshu Empire and the near extermination of Orincos in the south, the mointainous north allowed Orinco culture to survive. The northern Orinco city-states retained their independence, and since there was no single Orinco political center which once overthrown would hasten the end of collective resistance from the indigenous peoples, the conquistador forces needed to subdue the numerous independent Orinco polities almost one by one, many of which kept up a fierce resistance. In the end, the entire Sekowan territory was occupied by conquistadors only by the end of the 18th century. The First Commonwealth and the First Empire When Sekowo achieved independence, it was under an alliance of the Egelian landowners in the South. This meant that the newly independent Union of Sekowo was dominanted by the Spanish-speaking elite, and the Orincos, along with the rest of Sekowo's population, were marginalized. When Sekowo was brought under Aretist rule in 2402, the Acolya and the Avatara, the new ruling elite, were mostly recruited from native Orincos. The official language of the Aretic Archonate became Modern Sekowan (Orinco), and the new regime enacted nationalist policies against the descendants of the Egelian colonists. After the fall of Aretism, Sekowo enjoyed a fairly long period of inter-ethnic peace. One of the first actions of the post-Aretist Sekowan government was to declare Orinco Polytheism a state religion, although this act was soon repelled. The First Commonwealth and the First Empire were the most prosperous times for Sekowo, and the governments that ruled during these times promoted pluralism and multiculturalism, while society in general was very progressive. The Second Commonwealth and the Second Empire The conflicts and tensions that lead to the demise of the First Empire and to the loss of Sekowo's colonies affected the Orincos as well. The Second Commonwealth, although it tried to recreate the stability and prestige that Sekowo enjoyed in the past, was ultimately unsuccessful. The civil and external wars that marked the end of the Second Commonwealth and most of the history of the Second Empire (Third Sekowan Civil War, Fourth Sekowan Civil War, Great Sekowian War) were disastruous for the Orinco community. The ethnic tensions that existed between the Gao-Showa and the other inhabitants of Sekowo during the Second Empire have lead to the branding of the Orincos as "Gaijin" by some Gao-Showa ultranationalists. A backlash to these attitudes was the creation of the Orinco-dominated Imperial Dominions of Greater Sekowo, which discriminated against the Gao-Showans. Religion Language Orincos speak one of the various Orinco languages. Category:Dovani Category:Ethnic groups Category:Sekowo